Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza/Leyendas
|coste = 2.500 créditos |modif = |largo = |ancho = |alto = 2 metrosThe Official Star Wars Fact File |masa = |aceleración = |velocidad = 400 km/h |motor = |energía = |escudo = |casco = |sensores = |navegación = |aviónica = |contramedidas = |armamento = Cañones bláster de repetición duales (1) |complementos = |escape = |tripulación = 1 droide de combate B1Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros = |capacidad = |abastecimiento= |otrossistemas = |funciones = *Anti-infantería''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *Exploración |primeruso = 32 ABYThe New Essential Chronology establece en la pagína 40 que la Invasión de Naboo ocurre en el 32 ABY. |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliación = *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego }} La Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza (STAP-1 o STAP) era una máquina voladora ágil diseñada para ser utilizada por los droides de combate B1 de la Federación de Comercio y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Características left|thumb|180px|Un STAP con el esquema de color de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Las plataformas aéreas monoplazas eran similares en diseño a los ganchos de aire de repulsores personales utilizados tanto para fines civiles como militares. Diseñado para viajar rápido, la única arma de la STAP era un cañón bláster gemelo conectado a ella. Celdas de energía de alto voltaje alimentan la máquina. Cada STAP era pilotada por un único droide de combate B1 que estaba en un largo panel de pies, agarrando un par de manijas que controlaban sus armas y se usaban para pilotar la nave. Los droides de batalla B1 usualmente usaban las STAP. Los STAP utilizados por la Federación de Comercio antes de las Guerras Clon tendían a ser de color marrón; Las STAP Separatistas eran predominantemente azules con marcas triangulares blancas. El STAP-1 se usaba para operaciones de caza y búsqueda de personal, y ocasionalmente se usaba en batalla abierta para acosar a las fuerzas enemigas. Debido a su diseño abierto, las unidades STAP eran vulnerables a las armas pesadas enemigas, lo que las hacía confiar en su velocidad y agilidad para esquivar el fuego enemigo. También había un STAP pesado con cañones láser más grandes y un lanzamisiles. Era la contraparte de la moto deslizadora 74-Z de la República. Historia Las Plataformas Aéreas Monoplazas se usaban más de 3.600 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin por las fuerzas de la República Galáctica y el reconstituido Imperio Sith.Star Wars: The Old Republic thumb|left|180px|Droides de combate B1 montando STAP sobre las llanuras de Naboo. Los STAP se utilizaron ampliamente durante la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY, donde las fuerzas de la Federación de Comercio los utilizaron con gran eficacia contra los equipos de seguridad de Naboo y subyugaron a la población local.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Más tarde, se usarían durante las Guerras Clon, especialmente durante la Crisis de la Segadora Oscura, en planetas como Raxus Prime, junto con vehículos blindados pesados. Durante la Batalla de Teth, las fuerzas Separatistas utilizaron STAP contra los soldados clon y los AT-TE que escalan la pared del acantilado. Anakin Skywalker logró destruirlos a todos, excepto a uno, derribando a sus pilotos droides, utilizando el STAP restante para llegar a la cima del acantilado.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película Los Separatistas utilizaron de nuevo los STAP en Naboo durante la crisis del Virus Sombra Azul. Una pequeña fuerza de tres droides de batalla montando STAP escoltaban a un droide táctico cuando el convoy fue destruido por el capitán Typho, Chrin y otro miembro de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo. También fueron desplegados por el CSI durante la Batalla de Tirahnn.Galaxy at War Más tarde vio uso durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica cuando un pequeño señor de la guerra jawa llamado Wittin encontró un STAP y a un droide de batalla B1 piloto controlado a distancia. Luego lo equipó con varias modificaciones, como un cañón de iones gemelos para detener otros vehículos, así como mejoras avanzadas de armadura. Luego usó este vehículo en el peligroso juego de gladiadores de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Entre bastidores Es posible que el STAP estuviera basado en el VZ-1 Pawnee, una plataforma aérea desarrollada por el ejército de los Estados Unidos y diseñada para ser pilotado por un solo soldado. Aparicioens *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *"End Game" *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Only the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''General Grievous 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Vehículos aéreos Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Vehículos de la CSI Categoría:Vehículos de la Federación de Comercio